Acini, ducts and myoepithelial cells of the mammalian salivary glands receive an extensive autonomic innervation which mediates its effects through interaction of neuro transmitters with adrenergic and cholinergic receptors within the glands. This grant proposal describes the development of a technique to demonstrate the localization of adrenergic (Beta1, Beta2, Alpha1, Alpha2) receptors on cell types within the adult submandibular gland. Once this technique is developed it will be expanded to a) the study of the ontogeny of autonomic receptors in the rat submandibular gland and b) the study of the submandibular gland of the chronically reserpinized rat--an animal model for the human disease of cystic fibrosis. In the future, it is anticipated that this technique will be applied to other neurotransmitter and hormonal receptors, normal and pathological human tissues, and experimental system including sympathectomy and parasympathectomy of adult and developing salivary glands.